Filesystems are directories that organize and manage access to sub-directories and files stored on a computing device such as a server. For example, a file server can have a filesystem that allows clients to access stored sub-directories and files. In a mirroring operation, a filesystem is copied from one file server to another file server for purposes such as file migration and file replication. To copy the filesystem, a mirroring application traverses the filesystem by visiting each node and performing a copy operation.
However, mirror operations performed over a network can be slow due to, for example, idle time experienced while waiting for the results of a command. More particularly, a command such as read sub-directory can be sent to the filesystem being mirrored. The command is packed according to a network protocol and travels across the network before being unpacked. The receiving device process the command and returns results through the network. During this time, the file traversal process is idle.
What is needed is a system and method for parallel file traversal using multiple job executors.